Nowe życie w San Francisco
by One-Step-From-Hell
Summary: ZAWIESZONE [tłumaczenie] Slash Harry/Chris. Harry ucieka z Azkabanu po tym jak został oskarżony o morderstwo. Stara się prowadzić normalne życie w San Francisco. Ale czy to jest możliwe, gdy w tym mieście mieszka rodzina Czarodziejek?


tytuł: A New Life in San Francisco

autor oryginału: phoenix catcher

link: s/3104412/1/A-New-Life-in-San-Francisco

zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

tłumacz: dodsab

rating: M : NC-17 : +18

długość: 27 rozdziałów

Charmed/Czarodziejki + Harry Potter Crossover

opis: Slash Harry/Chris. Harry ucieka z Azkabanu po tym jak został oskarżony o morderstwo. Stara się prowadzić normalne życie w San Francisco. Ale czy to jest możliwe, gdy w tym mieście mieszka rodzina Czarodziejek?

**Nowe życie w San Francisco**

**Rozdział 1; Nowy początek**

Dwudziestoletni James Evans zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie ulicy przy budynku, który stał przed nim. To był duży budynek, bielone ściany i duża tablica, która głosiła ''San Francisco pomoc społeczna''. Był to symbol dla niego, nowy start, nowy świat. Chciał tu pracować z całego serca.

Był w tym miejscu przez trzy lata. Pierwszy rok spędził tu tylko, by przetrwać, a potem jeszcze dwa lata na uczelni studiując psychologię. Ukończył kurs cały rok wcześniej. Teraz był wrzesień, był zmoknięty od deszczu i biegł spóźniony na rozmowę o pracę.

Rzucił się w poprzek drogi wprost do foyer* budynku. Zatrzymał się rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Zauważył kobietę siedzącą za biurkiem recepcji znakowanej wzdłóż prawej ściany.

- Cześć? - Zapytał James nerwowo tworząc nieśmiały uśmiech na twarzy. - Nazywam się James Evans i mam spotkanie z Panią Matthews.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Ona czeka na Ciebie, chodź za mną - powiedziała i poprowadziła go przez podwójne szklane drzwi wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany. - Zostaw kurtkę na jednym z tamtych wieszaków.

James zrzucił mokrą kurtkę, aby odsłonić luźne wyblakłe jeansy i zielony sweter na czarnym t-shirtcie. Rozejrzał się po pracownikach i z ulgą zauważył, że z większość osób ma podobną odzież na sobie. Pani Matthews powiedziała mu, aby ubrał na rozmowę codzienne ubranie. Wybrał najjaśniejsze kolory ubrań jakie miał, ale był mocno zaniepokojony, że będzie się wyróżniał.

Poszedł za kobietą, a ona prowadziła go rząd po rzędzie, aż doszli do biura z informacją na drzwiach ''Matthews - starszy pracownik socjalny''.

- Ach, Courtney! - Kobieta była w połowie czterdziestki, ale wciąż wyglądała młodo. Miała taki rodzaj twarzy, że każdy na jej widok czuł się goręcej. - Czy to Pan Evans?

- Tak, Paige - odpowiedziała recepcjonistka po czym odsunęła się na bok, aby pozwolić wejść Jamesowi. - Przyjechał dopiero teraz, przemoczony od deszczu.

- Twoje ręce są niebieskie! - Paige dyszała, gdy przyglądała się Jamesowi dokładniej. - Musisz być zmarznięty.

- Czuję się dobrze - zapewnił ją James, nawet jak zgiął ręce. - Dziękuję - dodał z opóźnieniem. Nie przywykł do tego, że nieznajomi troszczą się o niego.

- Nonsens. Courtney, przynieś proszę Panu Evans ciepły kubek tego co chce. - Paige Matthews powiedziała recepcjonistce.

Courtney spojrzała pytająco na Jamesa czekając na odpowiedź.

- Tylko kakao, jeśli masz. - Mruknął, ale uśmiechnął się dziękując recepcjonistce. Ona odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju.

- Proszę usiąść, Panie Evans. - Powiedziała Paige. - Widziałam już twoje kwalifikacje, a z powodu twojego wieku rozmawiałam z twoimi profesorami - zatrzymała się i zmarszczyła brwi widząc jak James wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał słowo ''Profesorami'' - na studiach. - Kontynuowała.

Harry tylko przytaknął głową wiedząc, że nie skończyła. - Nie martw się, ja tylko zrobiłam to z powodu twojego ukończeniu nauki cały rok wcześnie. Chciałam wiedzieć, co myślą o tobie. Muszę powiedzieć, że byłam pod wrażeniem tego, co mieli do powiedzenia o tobie.

- Dziękuję. - Powiedział James nieśmiało, nieprzyzwyczajony do pochwał.

- Opierając się na Twoich kwalifikacjach i ich zeznaniach mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że jeśli nadal chcesz zadanie to jest twoje. - Zatrzymała się, gdy Courney wróciła niosąc kakao Jamesa. Postawiła je przed nim, a on wziął je do rąk, pozwalając by ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po lekko odrętwiałych palcach. - Jednakże chciałam bym dowiedzieć się o tobie trochę więcej.

James zesztywniał lekko złudną nadzieją, że jego szefowa tego nie zauważyła. - Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Roześmiała się łagodnie - Spokojnie, Panie Evans. Masz pracę. Nie musisz być taki nerwowy!

James zmusił się do tego by się się uspokoić. Tutaj był ktoś kto nie osądzał jego przeszłości i co pozwoliło mu udowodnienie jaką osobą jest. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. - Przepraszam Pani Matthews, denerwuję się, kiedy jestem wśród ludzi, których nie znam.

- W porządku, Panie Evans. - Jej uśmiech wzrósł trochę - Na początku nie musisz nazywać mnie dłużej Panią Matthews, jesteśmy nieformalni, tutaj wszyscy nazywają siebie po imieniu. Więc Paige jest w porządku.

- James. - Powiedział jej po prostu i odwzajemnił znów uśmiech co go ponownie uspokoiło.

- Zacznijmy od tego, co robiłeś przed rozpoczęciem studiów. - Zwróciła się do niego.

James zaczerpnął powietrze, nienawidził kłamać i chciał tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę, ale czasami po prostu nie było wyboru. Co mógł jej powiedzieć? Że był zbiegłym skazańcem z magicznego więzienia po niesłusznym skazaniu na osiemnaście miesięcy za zamordowanie jego uwłaszczającej rodziny. Przynajmniej był częściowo w dobrym budynku.

- Dorastałem w Anglii, moi rodzice zmarli, gdy byłem bardzo młody i moja ciotka i wujek wysłał mnie do szkoły z internatem, gdzie mieszkałem przez większość roku. Kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat, wyszedłem z domu, aby spróbować zrobić coś na własną rękę. Skończyło się tutaj w San Francisco, a reszta już znasz.

Mógł powiedzieć, że Paige zastanawiała się co robił między opuszczeniem i zapisaniem w college'u, ale wiedział z własnego szkolenia w pracy społecznej, że nie będzie pytać. - Rozumiem.

Rozmawiali bezcelowo o różnych rzeczach, czasem o studiach Jamesa i o tym jak udało mu się skończyć tak wcześnie, również o mieście w którym mieszkają i o tym jak James spędza wolny czas. Potem przez pół godziny oprowadzała go po innych członkach personelu.

- Twoje biuro jest tutaj. - Powiedziała mu, gdy zbliżyli się do drzwi otwierających z głównej sali. James spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany tym, dlaczego ma biuro. - Większość pracowników pracuje w głównej sali, ale niewiele mają biura, pamiętaj, że wszystkie one są dość małe, w tym moje także. Przeważnie tylko starszy personel dostaje biura, ale również pracownicy, jak ty, którzy potrzebuję pokoju, gdzie mogą rozmawiać z ludźmi prywatnie. Nie możemy oczekiwać, że ludzie otworzą się, gdy wokół jest około dwudziestu ludzi.

James przytaknął. Wiedział, że nigdy nie mógłby z kimś porozmawiać prywatnie w pokoju, w którym jest tak wiele osób.

- No dobrze. Wiele spraw odnosi się wszystkiemu. Nie ma żadnych nowych przypadków w momencie otwarcia, jednak mam spotkanie w poniedziałek nad sprawą dotyczącą krzywdzenia dziecka. Dam ci kopię akt sprawy, możesz szukać tego w weekend i dołączysz do mnie w poniedziałek o dziewiątej. Inna sprawa to to, że piątek i weekend masz dla siebie. Nie musisz tutaj być, ale jeśli możesz to zostaw swój numer, a Courtney skontaktuje się z tobą, gdy będziesz potrzebny.

James skinął głową. - Dziękuję ci bardzo, Paige. - Uśmiechnął się do niej radośnie, a jego szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały jak nigdy. - Nie wiesz, jak wiele to znaczy dla mnie.

- Jestem pewna, że nie wiem. Daj znać, gdybyś miał jakieś problemy lub po prostu chcesz porozmawiać, James. - Skinął głową i po uściśnięciu ręki opuścił pomieszczenie, chwytając kurtkę w drodze.

Prawie biegł, gdy fala wspomnień wdarła się do jego umysłu. Wszystko na czym mógł się skupić, było dotarcie do mieszkania. Tak działo się odkąd uciekł z tego piekielnego więzienia. Na samą myśl o tym drżał i nie było to spowodowane deszczem spływającym po jego ciele.

Złapał pociąg i wkrótce jechał na przedmieścia, gdzie mieszkał. Nie było czym się chwalić. To było najlepsze co mógł zrobić z jego ograniczonych środków. Nie miał nic oprócz szmaty którą nosił i ograniczoną kontrolą nad swoją magią podczas ucieczki. I Cienia oczywiście, jego kontynuacji legendy Marauder.

Piętnaście minut po tym jak opuścił budynek pomocy społecznej sięgał po klucze w tylnej części zalanych od deszczu jeansów i otwierał drzwi do mieszkania. Rzucił klucze do naczynia na stoliczku i osunął się na dobrze już zużytą kanapę chwytając zieloną poduszkę i tuląc ją do piersi jak gdyby został zmuszony do pamiętania wszystkich złych wspomnień jakby Dementor stał w pokoju. Wszystko co zmusiło go do obecnego życia.

_**Retrospekcja**_

_Krzyk obudził go z jednego z wielu koszmarów, gdy jego ojciec chrzestny wpada za zasłonę, był tym nękany przez ostatnie trzy miesiące od jego śmierci._

_Pobiegł na dół, nie zadając sobie trudu z trzymania różdżki. Znalazł Voldemorta nad ciałem jego ciotki. Jego ostatni żyjący krewni. Krew na ciele kuzyna była dowodem, że Dudley był martwy._

_Kątem oka zauważył jego wujka, który wisiał na ścianie, krew powoli kapała na dywan._

_- Zobaczymy, jak naprawdę łatwowierni są twoi fani, Potter? - Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować usłyszał głośny trzask. W jednej chwili Voldemort zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się pięciu Aurorów._

_Harry stał w szoku i nie zauważył nawet, że Voldemort włożył różdżkę Harry'ego z powrotem w jego rękę aż do chwili gdy Auror rozbroił go i wysłał na drugi koniec ściany. Czerwone światło, a później już nic nie widział._

_**Zmiana wspomnienia**_

_- Harry Jamesie Potterze, jesteś winnym brutalnego morderstwa na twoich krewnych. - Głos odbił się echem dookoła dużej sali konferencyjnej._

_Harry rozejrzał się, widząc wściekłe twarze większość Weasleyów, jedynymi brakującymi do idealnego obrazu byli bliźniacy i ich dwóch najstarszych synów. Hermiona, która szlochała była pocieszana przez Charliego Weasleya, który patrzył na Harry'ego z politowaniem. Szanowny Remus patrzył tak jakby jego ostatni powód dla którego żyje właśnie się rozpadł. Severus Snape patrzył zadowolony z siebie wśród zawiedzionych twarzach wszystkich profesorów, którzy zeznali że jest niestabilny. I wreście pomarszczona twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a niedowierzanie na jego twarzy mieszało się z furią, że Harry mógł zabić swoich własnych krewnych._

_Spośród wszystkich znał tylko trzy spojrzenie, które mu wierzyły, kiedy błagał o wiarę w jego niewinność. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel i siostra. Mężczyzna ledwo wiedział, kto zajął jego słowo. I wreszcie jego zastępczy ojciec chrzestny, który nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę czegoś więcej na tym świecie, ale jako wilkołak nie miał nadziei aby opuścić młodego._

_- Jesteś niniejszym skazany na pięć lat więzienia Azkabanu, w którym to momencie będziesz uczestniczył w przesłuchaniu, by zdecydować między dożywociem, a pocałunkiem Dementora. - Żwir uderzył drewniany klocek i świata Harry'ego spadł w ciemność ponownie ogłuszając go przez uderzenie w plecy._

_**Zmiana wspomnienia**_

_- Przykro mi Harry. - Głos Charliego Weasleya rozproszył go od wspomnień. Spojrzał na Charliego i Billa Weasleya. - Remus umarł wczoraj. Nie mógł znieść większej straty._

_Pojedyncza łza wkradła się do jednego z oczu Harry'ego i upadła na podłogę jego pięć na pięć stóp** komórki. Jego dom w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy._

_**Zmiana wspomnienia.**_

_Jasne światło pojawiło się w celi. - To już czas, aby rozpocząć pracę na ucieczką z tego miejsca, mój młody._

_Harry myślał, że to był zaledwie chory podstęp Aurorów odegrało - Jak?_

_- W ten sam sposób jak twój ojciec chrzestny uciekł.- Jasne światło ponownie zaświeciło i głowa Harry'ego upadła na podłogę. Jak Auror mógł o tym wiedzieć?_

_**Zmiana wspomnienia**_

_Lodowata woda dostaje się na jego twarzy, gdy płynie za wszystko co warte. Mógł usłyszeć alarm mile stąd za nim. Odkryli jego ucieczkę, ale było już ciemno i nie było sposobu, aby mogli go zobaczyć w animagicznej postaci. Czarna pantera ponownie w pochmurną noc, prawie pół roku szkolenia i myśli o użyciu magii bez różdżki, bez treningu. To zadziałało. Przemknął wzdłuż celi i wymknął się niezauważalnie, jak Cień._

_**Koniec retrospekcji**_

James otworzył oczy i przypomniał sobie mantrę. - Jestem James Syriusz Evans. Harry Potter umarł, gdy uciekł z Azkabanu. To jest moje nowe życie.

Błysk białego światła przykuł jego uwagę w pobliżu swojego telefonu, ale kiedy podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć ten zniknął. Ale mógł dostrzec migający czerwony numerem jeden na jego automatycznej sekretarce. Nie troszcząc się wstał, machnął ręką leniwie przez ramię i wcisnął mały przycisk do odtwarzania.

-Hej, James! Musisz gdzieś wyjść! - James rozpoznał głos Sama. Jego kolega z pokoju na studiach, który jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu mieszkał razem z nim w tym mieszkaniu. Zawsze miał talent wiedząc kiedy zadzwonić i zawsze wiedział, że James nigdy nie wychodził często. - Ja i Jackie idziemy do klubu dziś wieczorem. Nazywa P3, poszukaj go i nas tam o ósmej. I nie, nie masz wyboru!

James machnął ręką ponownie i czerwona liczba zmieniła się z jedynki na zero. James położył głowę z powrotem na poręczy fotela i patrzył w sufit przez kilka sekund, zanim zdecydują się czy iść.

Czas, aby uczcić jego nową pracę.

*Foyer (wym. fuaje) – duże i rozległe pomieszczenie (lub zespół pomieszczeń) w budynku.

** pięć stop = ok. 1,5 metra.


End file.
